mlpfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:SHERMAN222/Rozdział 1 - Poznaj swój raj
Rozdział 1 - Poznaj swój raj Całe dnie potrafiliśmy nic nie robić, ruch w biurze ograniczał się się do kostki otoczonej moją aurą spokojnie muskającej struny, za taki stan żeczy należało obarczyć trwałość całego schronu i sprzętu. Więc kiedy mój pip informował że najwyższy czas ruszyć się i zacząć konserwować pojazdy, trącałem Riffa który odkładał "Shoot and Kill magazine" i zasuwaliśmy do windy, odwoziła nas do Magazynu gdzie czekał już Prankster który jako jeden uważał że będą z nas kuce. - Cześć, wyglądacie jak żywe trupy. - Cze, Prank. Przywykł do nazywania go Prank. - Powaga, powinniście wziąść urlop czy coś, wyglądacie jak żołnierze z frontu - Tak się czujemy, wpatrywanie się w ścianę lub książkę nie należy do mega atrakcji. - Dobra wiecie co robić, hasła też znacie, więc do dzieła!. Prank odszedł, a ja już spokojnie wstukiwałem hasło w terminalu, gdy dżwi rozsuneły się z cichym sykiem wszedłem parę kroków w głąb hali i namacałem dźwignię na ścianie, po jej ustawieniu w pozycji do góry, naszym zmęczonym oczom ukazał się garaż o kształcie sporego prostokąta z potężną windą na końcu. W rzędach cicho spały czołgi M48 Patton, Fordy MUTT-y oraz ciężarówki M35 Cargo Truck, sprzęt teoretycznie przestażały lecz w praktyce nowy a jedyne co trzymało tą trzodę na chodzie to wielka troska techników ( Ja i Riff ). - I kolejne dwanaście godzin roboty. westchnąłem a moje uszy opadły - jak się sprężymy to jedynaście i pół. - Myślisz że to kiedykolwiek wyjedzie na powierzchnię? siląc się na bardzo uprzejmy ton odpowiedziałem - Och, szanowny panicz Riff życzy sobie Pattona?, prezentuję ten model ma może... pięćdziesiąt lat i zapas amunicji. Riff parsknął, a ja kontynułowałem - prędzej otworzą tu wyprzedaż tego syfu. W tym momencie znikł mój uprzejmy ton a wrócił dawny znudzony. Po około dziesięciu godzinach konserwacji przetykanych tylko tekstami w stylu "podaj Francuza", usłyszeliśmy alarm a moja głowa prawie została przymknięta przez maskę MUTT-a. Niespodziewanie interkom ogłosił że wszyscy technicy ( któżby inny jeśli nie ja i Riff? ) mają się stawić na poziomie T. Poziom T to może znaczyć tylko że coś niedobrego dzieje się z elektryką. - Ten dzień nie jest normalny! mój komentaż przeciął powietrze gdy prawie krzykłem zamykając maskę MUTT-a, istotnie dwa wezwania w ciągu JEDNEGO dnia?. Pogalopowaliśmy korytażem do wind po drodze widząc mrugające światła co niechybnie znaczyło spadek napięcia, gdy dotarliśmy do wind Riff wdusił przycisk, nic. - Cholera!, to dziadostwo nie działa! - Schodami! Zakomunikowałem po to by zacząć zbiegać na poziom T. - Mutt ten dzień jest dosrany!, najpierw konserwacja tego syfu a teraz awaria na poziomie T! - Wiem, a najgorsze że to będzie miało związek z energią! W moich oczach miałem strach ponieważ energię dostarczało sześć potężnych reaktorów, a przy nich jeden ruch nie tak i ka-boom!. Gdy dotarliśmy na miejsce Prankster rzucił nam dwa kostiumy Anty-Radiacyjne i krzyknął - Gdzieście do cholery tyle byli?! - Winda się spierniczyła i musieliśmy schodami. - Aha, ok, słuchajcie wejdę tam z wami, mamy rozszczelnienie reaktora P-1 i wymaga on ręcznego chłodzenia, a tym zajmuje się Atom Glow. Prank kopytem wskazał ładną klacz koloru czekolady z czarną grzywą w żółtym hełmie i takowej kamizelce która stała przy konsoli, widząc że patrzymy w jej stronę pomachała nam przyjaźnie. - Dobra wdziejcie ciuszki i do roboty. Po około dwóch minutach byliśmy w naszych wdziankach, jedynie Riff wiercił się nieco. Gdy już mieliśmy wejść do śluzy Riff wypalił - E, czekajcie sekundkę. Wymowa naszych min gdy na niego patrzyliśmy nie wymagała skomentowania. Mój przyjaciel odchylił fragmęt kostiumu i zaczął grzebać zębami jakby czegoś szukał, istotnie po paru sekundach wyciągnął... coś i wypluł to na kopyto, była to plakietka którą gniewnie rzucił za siebie, - Teraz możemy iść. Gdy to powiedział ubrał pełny hełm a następnie podciągnął pas techniczny. Weszliśmy do równie szarego pomieszczenia co korytaże, miało plan kwadratu i było wysokie na dwa piętra ale było połączone małymi przejściami z pięcioma identycznie wyglądającymi pomieszczeniami. Przed nami stał wielki cylindryczny obiekt dwa razy większy od "Marii" gdzieś na innym kontynęcie, nie pamiętam jakim ale czytałem o tym w książce, z rozmyślań wyrwał mnie głos Pranka. - Rozszczelnił się gdzieś tu. Prank obszedł reaktor a w jednym miejscu tykanie jego Pip-Pona osiągneło jedno na sekundę. - Zabójczo! Komentaż Riffa był bardzo nie na miejscu, bo jeden zły ruch z naszej lub Atom strony i my oraz Atom Glow bylibyśmy pyłkiem - To tu. Zakomunikował Prank, a pod przyciemnioną szybką niewyraźnie było widać lekki uśmiech. On się nie cieszył z tego powodu, on po prostu uwielbiał tą robotę. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Fanfiki